Therapy
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: When Xemnas gathers a meeting on where the Organization should go on their next annual vacation, he realizes the insanity of his group and decides somewhere suitable for them all to go when nobody can make a decision.


**Therapy**

_Because some Nobody's aren't all that sane. _

* * *

There are two kinds of people in this world, those with hearts and those without. In The World That Never Was, the citizens there only have to deal with only one kind, those who lack them. Though, it seems as if the Nobodies here sometimes have hearts with their pouting, anger rages and hilarity. But shouldn't they be incapable to do those actions without hearts?

Anyways, today was like any other day, a gathering had been held in the Round Room by Xemnas who unfortunately had been surrounded by insufferable Nobodies. The members had been loud with laughter, and yelling. Rubbing his temples leisurely with a sigh, the Superior slammed his fist against the arm of his chair resulting in everyone's silence.

"I've called this meeting to decide on vote, where we shall be going on our annual vacation this year." His ember eyes met everyone's impassive faces around the room. Smirking, he realized he had everyone's attention. "I know all of you have opinions of your own, but I strongly propose that we-"

"I want to go to a water park!" Shouted Demyx who jumped up in his seat with a mile long smile. He gazed at the superior with his emerald eyes in hope that he would also agree to his suggestion. The disapproving defiant stare he received told him otherwise.

"A water park?" Luxord repeated inquiringly as he looked up from the pile of playing cards he was shuffling in his lap.

Axel crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes. "I vote we go to Neverland." He stated while flicking a piece of dust or something off his shoulder. "There's no way I'm going to a water park."

"Yeah." Added Xigbar, sitting up in his chair suddenly while pointing a finger at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Not after what happened last time."

* * *

"_Come on, Axel!"_

_It was a lukewarm, sun-drenched day at Pirates Cove Water Park on Destiny Islands and Axel, Roxas and a few other members from the Organization were there, enjoying their time off. He and his best friend had climbed to the very top of a tower where the entrance to an extensive and large slide would await them. Roxas was eager to jump right into the enclosed slide while Axel, on the other hand had been quite anxious. But somehow the fifteen year old had convinced him to go._

_On his back, he slid down with the chilly water, all the while panicking in the small enclosed space. Xemnas had promised him not to use his element and show his identity, but the superior's words had escaped his mind. He began to spew fire from his fingertips unconsciously and melted away at the plastic ahead of him and within seconds he fell from the tube-like slide and collapsed into a deep pool of water. The force of impact was so strong that he blacked out._

_He woke up on a bench at the park where the sun was beaming on him and that's when the unthinkable happened to him…_

"_Hot dogs get your hot dogs!" A voice yelled repeatedly. _

_Hot dogs? _

_After sitting up, he watched a guy in a white apron wave around something in his hand. Narrowing his eyes to get a better glance, Axel had realized just what these 'hot dogs' were. _

"_Sweet flames of fire!" He shouted in disgust. He leaped towards the older man and tackled him to the floor. Once he had knocked the man out of consciousness, he caressed the piece of meat in his hands telling it that everything was alright. _

_Roxas had tried convincing him that it wasn't an actual dog whilst munching on one of these horrific things ever in existence and said that they always sell them at water parks. _

_Since then, he has never been to a water park from his discovery of hot dogs. And also since then the Organization is banned from all Pirates Cove Water Parks._

* * *

"Axel for the last time, hot dogs aren't real dogs." Roxas tried to persuade while rolling his eyes.

Folding his arms and looking away Axel replied with his head held high. "That's what the government wants you to think."

Roxas, raising an eyebrow in perplexity cocked his head to the side. "What's the government?" Xemnas sighed as he rubbed his temples in a circular motion, pondering why he even allows Nobodies like this to still linger.

"I vote we go hunting!" Exclaimed Xigbar while changing the subject. He then slumped in his chair and fixed his hands behind his head in a comfortable way. "The feel of being in the outdoors, the scent of gunpowder at dawn..." He stared off absentmindedly with a smile across his face. All the while Axel was trying to use small words for his friend to understand the process and purpose of the government.

The sound of cards shuffling was heard throughout the silent room. "Well," Spoke up Luxord. "I would like to go vacation in Vegas."

"Ugh," whined Marluxia histrionically whilst examining his nails." Vegas is so wretched this time of year, everyone knows that." He paused for a minute when out of the blue his cerulean eyes lit up as the corners of his pale pink lips curved upwards. "Let's go to the Keukenhof Gardens in the Netherlands!"

Luxord rolled his eyes irritably and pocketed his cards with a long sigh. "Gambling!" He disputed gruffly while tapering his eyes.

"Sunshine!" Marluxia quarreled in a wistful way as he stared off into the distance, imagining himself frolicking through the field of flowers.

"Munny!"

"Flowers!"

Roxas gasped after he listened to Axel's words. "So you mean the government is at fault for everything?" His friend nodded slowly. "Where does the government live? Will it eat us? Do we have little governments living inside or on us that make us sick?"

Xemnas growled while clenching his fists. "Alright that's it!" He started heatedly while gripping both ends of the arm of his chair firmly. "We are spending the week in Therapy." He finished while exhaling the rage he had within him. The expressions on their faces changed dramatically.

"What?" Luxord questioned appallingly while his jaw plummeted to the floor.

Demyx however slouched in his chair in disbelief while folding his arms. "Again!?" He pouted.


End file.
